A new hero is born
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: Summary is at top of the story. Brief version: Selina becomes someone else instead of Catwoman.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Alternate Ending to 4X21. Instead of Selina being shot by Jeremiah being shot, Bruce takes the bullet. Read on to see what Selina does. I hope you enjoy this as I came up with the idea after I was rewatching Gotham and I thought "What if Selina didn't become Catwoman and decided to become a hero?" **

**I don't own Gotham, DC or any of its characters. But I do own this idea.**

**Wayne Manor:**

After returning from saving Alfred, Bruce and Selina sat in the Study while Alfred went upstairs to take a shower. Bruce sat down next to Selina who placed her legs on his and she smiled.

"Thank you again," Bruce smiled as he held Selina's hand and looked into her eyes. "I don't know what would've happened if you weren't there." Bruce leant in towards Selina, Selina mirrored Bruce, the two kissed each other, Selina placed her right hand on the back of Bruce's head.

"You're welcome," The two glazed into each others' eyes and tried to smile, Selina was worried about Bruce being figure of obsession towards Jeremiah. "Why do you think he's so obsessed with you?" Bruce sat back on the couch, he was still holding Selina's hand which didn't bother her.

"Jeremiah said all it takes is one bad day to drive a person insane," Bruce looked at Selina, Selina was becoming more concerned about Jeremiah's obsession to the man she had fallen in love with. "I wonder if my parents dying made me a little insane. Maybe he sensed that, maybe he wanted to bring it out." Selina shook her as she leant closer towards Bruce, she placed her other hand on top of Bruce's hand.

"Well, you proved him wrong." Selina smiled as she looked at Bruce, the two were about to kiss when they heard footsteps, as they turned to look and thought it was Alfred; it turned out to be Jeremiah.

"To be fair, the day's not over yet" Jeremiah took out a gun and pointed at Selina, Selina stood up to block Bruce but Jeremiah never moved the direction of the gun: he was aiming it at Selina! Bruce looked at Selina and decided to either be heroic or stupid; Jeremiah was about to pull the trigger but Bruce pushed Selina out of the way and he took the bullet in the stomach, Selina fell down and watched as Bruce fell down on to the table. Alfred busted into the living room and tackled Jeremiah, he started to beat him while Selina ran over to Bruce.

"BRUCE! BRUCE!" Selina screamed as she put pressure on to Bruce's wound, Alfred called the GCPD as Jeremiah was unconscious then he called an ambulance.

**Gotham General Hospital:**

Alfred had went to the GCPD to inform Jim about what's happened, they hated Jeremiah for shooting Bruce even though he wasn't the target. Meanwhile, Selina was at the hospital as she wanted to be with Bruce if he woke up but there was something else on her mind: killing Jeremiah for what he did. A nurse walked over to Selina and looked at her then looked at her clipboard.

"Are you a relative of Mister Wayne?" The nurse asked and Selina shook her head then looked at Bruce.

"I'm his girlfriend," Selina told her and the nurse held a pen close to the paper, Selina knew what that meant. "My name is Selina Kyle, I'm currently living at Wayne Manor with my boyfriend who as you see is in a bloody coma!" Selina shouted as she punched a wall, the nurse sat her down then sat next to her.

"Keep calm, Miss Kyle," The nurse advised and Selina looked up at Bruce. "The bullet pierced his spinal cord, the doctors operated successfully but he hasn't woken yet." The nurse said as she looked at the information she had. "They even said that they aren't sure about the outcome." Selina felt like her heart was breaking so she stormed off so she could end the nightmare by ending Jeremiah.

**GCPD:**

Selina arrived at the precinct to that everyone was busying, she looked up and saw Alfred and Jim talking to each other. Selina ran up the staircase to talk to them about Bruce and the plan of attack.

"Miss Kyle, how's Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, Selina didn't answer but she sat down and looked at the ground. "How bad is it?" Alfred asked as he knelt down and looked at her.

"They don't know if he's going to wake up or if he's going to stay in a coma," Selina told them, Alfred hugged Selina to comfort her and Jim looked at her ground as he felt sorry for the pair. "Where is he?"Selina asked as she looked at Jim, her eyes were flooded with tears but Jim shook his head.

"I can't tell you that, Selina." Jim told her, Selina jumped out of the chair then grabbed the Captain by the collar, every officer looked at the situation then Harvey ran upstairs to stop it.

"If you won't tell me, I'll look for him myself." Selina told the Captain and she was about to walk past Harvey when he cuffed her which surprised Selina then he stuck her in a cell. "Get me out! He did this to Bruce!" Selina screamed, Jim looked at the young woman and noticed how much she had changed since she met Bruce. "It was meant to be me, not him." Selina fell on to the cell floor and hugged her legs, Jim and Harvey turned and looked at Alfred.

"What does she mean by that?" Harvey asked, Alfred sat down and looked at the detectives then Jim figured out what Selina meant.

"Jeremiah was there to shoot Selina to get to Bruce," Jim figured out and Alfred nodded. "And with Bruce caring for Selina like he does, he took the shot to project her." He added, the three started to figure out how to stop Jeremiah's bombs but they didn't see Lucius left Selina out and dragged her down the hall.

"Why did you help me?" Selina asked and Lucius handed her a briefcase. "What's in this?" Lucius saw some officers coming so he dragged her into the parking lot.

**Parking lot:**

The pair arrived at Lucius' car then he took the briefcase and showed all black outfit with a mask on the top. Selina took the mask out then remembered that she saw someone with the exact identical style.

"I made this for Bruce, he wanted to go out and make Gotham a better place," Lucius told her as Selina cared about Bruce. "I need you to keep this safe for him when he wakes up." But Selina had a different plan for the suit, she noticed the the mask had the style of a bat and there were numerous bit of technology and equipment inside. For now, she pretended to agree with Lucius and took it back to Wayne Manor but she didn't say she wasn't going to use it.

**The Narrows:**

Nygma and Lee had returned to their hideout to get some supplies before they left to get out of Gotham, it was all quiet until they looked up and saw the roof crash down near them. When the dust had cleared, a dark figure walked out but used a whip to hit Edward in the stomach then the whip smacked the gun in Lee's hand.

"Where is Jeremiah Valeska?" Shouted the figure as they walked out, their hair was now straight and the colour was dark red. The pair didn't answer so the figure ran towards Lee and kicked her then pinned Edward against the window, the pair thought it couldn't get any worse but it did when the figure took out a gun. "I won't ask again: where is Jeremiah!" She shouted, Edd didn't know then Lee got up off the floor.

"I don't know where he is but I heard he was meeting a partner," Lee told the assaulter, she then took out a gun and shot it at the roof which fired a grabbing hook then it pulled her up into the rain.

**GCPD:**

The figure returned to the rooftop of the GCPD but didn't count on seeing Alfred and Lucius chatting there, they looked at the suit and knew who it was.

"Miss Kyle?" Alfred asked, the figure removed the mask to reveal Selina's face: she was wearing black lipstick and dark eyeshadow to try and make herself hard to identity. "What have you been doing?" Alfred asked, Selina sat on the edge of the roof and looked over Gotham.

"I'm doing what Bruce set out to do: protect his home, our home," Selina answered, she looked at the mask then looked at the two. "I want to do this for Bruce, make it better for when wakes up." Selina told them then Lucius stepped forward and examined the suit on Selina then nodded.

"Then if you're going to do that, we need to get fitted up with a suit that suits you." Lucius suggested which made Alfred feel a bit happy that Bruce's vision for a better Gotham had got someone else's attention.

"What will we be calling ourselves then, Miss Kyle?" Alfred asked which made Selina look a bit puzzled. "You want to be a protector of the city, don't you?" Alfred asked her as he walked towards Selina.

"Yes!" Shouted Selina as she got up and looked at Alfred. "I want Bruce to be happy when he wakes up. I want him to a Gotham that is filled with happiness, not evil." Selina explained. "Gotham is his home so I'll do what I can for him." Selina spoke and the two men were impressed. "And as for a name," Selina paused as she looked at the mask. "How does Batwoman sound?" Selina asked as he turned around to face the city, Alfred and Lucius nodded then the three walked into the GCPD to get a better suit ready for Selina.

**Chapter 1 finished but there's more to come for Selina and her transformation. How will her encounter with Jeremiah go? Will Bruce wake up? Will Gotham change or get worse?**

**Find out next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've seen that a few of you enjoyed the first chapter so here's chapter 2. Don't forget to leave a review at the bottom to tell me what you thought of it.**

**Wayne Manor:**

In the dark garden, a shadowy figure was training with some new equipment from a nearby briefcase. The figure's long dark hair span around every time they moved, the training was going well until someone dressed in black was walking towards them.

"What is it, Jeeves?" The figure asked as they put the batons away in the case then turned around, it was Selina wearing black leggings and a black tank top.

"Phone call from the hospital…"And before Alfred could finish the update, Selina had run off but not before grabbed her traditional black leather jacket and raced off in Bruce's black Mustang. "She's like you in every way, Master Bruce." Alfred mumbled to himself with a smile as he walked over to Selina's training area and tidied up.

**Hospital:**

Selina ran down the halls and straight towards Bruce's room and it was there she saw Jim Gordon exit his room, the pair looked at each other then Jim walked over to Selina.

"Doctors told me that he's making progress," Jim told her which made Selina smiled a little, Jim's cell phone started ringing and he answered it. Selina was about to walk over to Bruce's room then turned back when she heard Jim close his phone. "I have to go, Lee and Nygma just walked into the station with reports of a female in black attacking them, also looking for Jeremiah." Selina nodded then waved as she walked into Bruce's room.

Selina looked at Bruce and saw that he wasn't wearing a respirator anymore, it seemed that he was now breathing on his own which made Selina very happy. She sat in the chair next to him and held his hand, Cat was still remembering that night over and over: the night where Jeremiah was meant to shoot her but Bruce took the bullet instead.

"I'm so sorry you're here, Bruce," Selina whispered as she looked at Bruce then the medical equipment. "He was there to shoot me but you took the shot." The left hand, which was on her lap, squeezed tight into a fist as her anger began to boil. "But I promise you that Jeremiah will pay for what he did to you." Selina promised, she then stood up and walked towards the window, she could see that Gotham had become like a warzone and what people needed was someone to save and protect it. Selina's jacket pocket began to vibrate so she took out her phone and answered it.

"_Selina, it's Lucius," _the caller started and Cat knew his voice very well. _"It's ready for you, meet me at the Manor." _Lucius told her, Selina looked at Bruce then decided to go.

"I'll be there soon," Selina told Lucius then hung up, she walked over to Bruce and held his hand. "I wish I told you how I truly felt about you before this." Selina whispered to Bruce, she was hoping that he would wake up but he didn't, Cat leant over Bruce and kissed him on the lips then left his room to meet up with Lucius. As soon as Selina left the room, Bruce's hand started moving.

**Wayne Manor:**

Selina walked into the kitchen and there stood Lucius with a huge suitcase on the table, Cat took her jacket off and threw it on to the table while walking towards the suitcase. Lucius smiled then opened the case, it revealed a black suit with a red bat on the chest and a black bat mask with a bright red wig.

"The wig is cover your hair so that police can't get any hair samples," Lucius told her which impressed Selina as she took out the torso part of the suit. "The suit contains kevler so if you get shot at, you won't get hurt. The belt contains numerous gadgets including a grappling gun and batarangs but feel free to add anything that you want." Lucius told her and Selina smiled as she picked up her whip then she attached it to the unity belt.

"Is this similar to what Bruce had?" Selina asked and Lucius nodded, she picked up the mask and smiled. "Are you ready to save Gotham, Batwoman?" Lucius asked and Selina smiled as she looked at him, Lucius held out his hand and Cat shook it then he left to leave Selina with her suit.

**Siren Club:**

Barbara and Tabitha were talking with Penguin as they had obtained the location of where Jeremiah was to meet with Ra's Al Ghul but they were surprised when they heard the sound of heeled boots walking towards them. They turned around and saw a tall female figure with a red bat on the chest, bright red hair and a red belt around her waist, the three point their guns at her but the bat jumped then kicked their guns away.

"I hear you know where Jeremiah is," the masked woman asked as she picked up Tabitha's gun and loaded it. "Where is he?" She asked as she pointed it at Barbara.

"What did he do to you?" Penguin asked but regretted as the masked woman then turned the gun on to him and pointed it between his eyes.

"He hurt someone close to me," she answered she took Barbara's gun and put them into the gun holsters around her thighs. "I want to end him but it seems we're after the same thing." Then she had an idea which involved them. "I'll make you a deal: if you help me, I'll let you go." She told them, Barbara and Tabitha nodded but Oswald didn't answer.

"Why would I help you? What do I get?" The masked woman slipped her leg behind Oswald's legs then held down to the floor with her heel.

"I'll either hand you over to Captain Gordon or…" She stopped as she then pointed both guns at Oswald. "You can guess the other option." Oswald raised his hands in surrender. "So do we have a deal or not?" The masked woman asked as she pushed one gun barrel into Oswald's chest.

"Yes! Yes, we do!" Shouted Oswald which surprised both Barbara and Tabitha as they had never seen the Penguin so scared in his whole life.

"We heard that Jeremiah is meeting Ra's at an abandoned construction site near the waterfront in two hours," Tabitha told the masked woman and she nodded, she held out her right hand and Tabitha accepted it, they shook hands then Barbara shook her hand.

"So, what do you call yourself?" Barbara asked, the masked woman pulled Oswald up then tossed him over the bar then smacked the guns back into the holsters.

"Batwoman or…" Batwoman threw a batarang which flew and shattered all the bottles in their bar. "Your worst nightmare." She finished as she caught the batarang then dropped a small pellet which emitted a huge cloud of thick black smoke and when it cleared, no one could see or find any trace that Batwoman had ever been there.

**GCPD:**

Jim was stood on the roof of the GCPD, he was overlooking all the chaos and destruction Jeremiah and all the other criminals had done to Gotham. He thought he was alone but he looked up and saw gliding down towards him, the object landed but turned out to a dark figure and as the figure stood, Jim could see that it was a woman with long red hair.

"Who are you?" Jim shouted as he pointed his gun as the woman, she walked out of the shadows to reveal her suit and mask. "I asked you a question! Who sent you?" Jim asked, the woman walked towards Jim then stopped when she was arms length away.

"Call me Batwoman," she told the Captain, Jim lowered his gun then placed it inside the holster. "I'm here to save Gotham by any means necessary." Batwoman explained to Jim, she stood on the edge of the building and looked at the city. In her mind, Selina was thinking about Bruce and how he was doing.

"If you want to help, help us stop Jeremiah." Jim said bluntly to Batwoman, she jumped off the edge and landed near Jim.

"I'm looking for leads on his whereabouts, I'll tell you when I have something." Batwoman told the Captain but not long after did she drop a smoke pellet and disappeared.

**Hospital:**

Selina arrived at the hospital in Bruce's Mustang but then saw that it had been attacked. Her first reaction was to run to Bruce's room and check on him but when she got there, Bruce wasn't there which meant one thing: the attack on the hospital was all about getting Bruce but she didn't know his current condition as it could've changed. Cat took her phone out then dialed Alfred's number to inform him of the news.

**GCPD:**

Alfred was with Harvey and Jim in the Captain's office when he got the call from Selina about Bruce missing from the hospital, they opened up a map and started to look for any kind of abandoned buildings where Jeremiah could be hiding Bruce but what they didn't know that Selina was getting suited into her Batwoman suit to do the same thing.

**I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger so you can guess what could happen. Where is Bruce? How will Selina deal with Jeremiah? How will she stop Ra's when only Bruce can stop him? **

**All those questions will be answered soon but for now, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2 and leave me review to what you thought about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's time to the third chapter to begin and now it's time for a big fight. I do hope you'll enjoy this.**

**GCPD: **

Selina was stood on the roof of the police precinct as she was getting ready to go and meet Barbara and Tabitha at the abandoned construction site until she heard footsteps so she put her mask on and adjusted her wig to cover her real hair. Selina, now fully suited as Batwoman, turned around to see Alfred stood behind her.

"If you know where Master Bruce is, I'm coming with you." Alfred told her and Selina knew there was no way to stop him from going.

"Let's go then, I may have a lead to where Bruce may be." Selina told Alfred so the pair turned to walk down the staircase but were blocked off by Jim and Harvey.

"If you know where Bruce is, we're coming too." Jim told them and Harvey nodded in agreement, Batwoman took out several pieces of paper out of her belt then handed them to Jim.

"On those sheets of paper are locations of all of Jeremiah's bombs, they're on the bridges," Batwoman told them, Jim handed the paperwork to Harvey who ran off to find Lucius. "You deal with the bombs, we'll get Bruce." Batwoman said bluntly, she was about to walk past Jim when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When you safe Bruce, I would like you to tell Selina Kyle, his girlfriend," Jim told the vigilante and she nodded. "I couldn't face her and tell her that I failed to save him." Batwoman held her hand and Jim slowly took it.

"I believe after what I've heard about Bruce," Batwoman started as she raised her head to look Jim in the eye. "I think he'll care more about his home being saved then you not saving him." Jim nodded as Bruce did seem to care for Gotham more than his own life at times. "And as for telling Miss Kyle, I'll do that for you." Batwoman added and Jim smiled.

"Thank you and good luck, to the pair of you." Jim said as he nodded at Batwoman then at Alfred, the two then ran down the stairs to save Bruce while Jim stood and stared at the city.

**Construction site:**

After an hour drive, Selina and Alfred arrived at the abandoned site and they saw an army along with Tabitha, Barbara and Penguin. They were loading magazines into guns and sharpening blades as they knew that Ra's Al Ghul would be there with his army and Jeremiah. Behind the car, Selina threw on her mask and wig to hide who she was to everyone else then she walked out to everyone and took out her whip then passed it to Tabitha.

"Alright, this is where Jeremiah Valeska is and we do things my way," Batwoman told everyone and they all looked surprised. "I've found some intel telling me that they have Bruce Wayne, either you help me save him or as Oswald found out earlier," Batwoman looked at Oswald who looked so angry that he wanted to kill the Batwoman. "I'll make your lives hell, even after you're dead." Batwoman threatened and it scared some of the army, Alfred looked concerned he had never seen this side of Selina.

"What's the plan then?" Tabitha asked, as she attached the whip to her belt. "I'm guessing you do have a plan, right?" Batwoman shook her head which didn't make too many people happy or relieved.

"Every time I've made a plan, it's never gone right so I started believing in these four things," Batwoman started as she raised four fingers. "Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to off the rails, throw away the plan." Batwoman told everyone and that made Barbara and Tabitha smile.

"I like that phrase, I'm surprised I've came up with it." Barbara said with a smile, Batwoman smiled at the pair and nodded.

"Barbara and Tabitha, with me and Pennyworth," Batwoman told them as her mood changed from joking to being a military captain. "Penguin, you and your men go from behind them." Batwoman commanded as she started walking towards the service lift with Barbara, Tabitha and Alfred.

"What about my assassins?" Barbara asked and Batwoman turned to face her with a stern face.

"Tell them to ready to surprise attack anyone who's alongside with Jeremiah and Ra's but," Batwoman raised a finger to point out something important. "If any one of them dare attack Bruce Wayne, you'll have me to deal with." Batwoman threatened as she up close in Barbara's face. "Now everyone, you have your tasks so go and do them." Before they sent on foot on the service elevator, Batwoman heard someone bad mouthing her.

"Who made her boss? I only take orders from Penguin." One of Penguin's men said so Selina replied by throwing a Batarang and it slashed the member on his gun hand.

"Bad mouth me again, I dare you." Batwoman told them before pressing the button send the lift to the floor where Jeremiah and Ra's were holding Bruce.

**Meanwhile:**

Bruce was in wheelchair but tied down but Jeremiah knew he was no danger as he thought Bruce had lost the use of his legs but unfortunately, they didn't know that the bullet had just missed his spinal cord.

"He still isn't awake, I want him to see Gotham reborn." Ra's shouted, Jeremiah walked over to Bruce and slapped him across the face to see if that would wake him up and it did.

"Ah! Bruce, welcome back to the land of the living!" Ra's shouted as he smiled at Bruce. "I heard that you took the bullet for that street trash, you should've let her die." Ra's told Bruce which made him so angry that Bruce was doing everything he could to get free.

"Hey jackass!" A voice bellowed, Ra's and Jeremiah looked up and there stood Batwoman, Alfred, Barbara and Tabitha and they looked pretty angry at both Jeremiah and Ra's. "Instead of beating Bruce Wayne, why don't you take us on?" Batwoman shouted, Ra's assassins ran to attack them but Batwoman jumped over them and ran straight towards Jeremiah. The fight between them got heated as Batwoman pinned Jeremiah down to the ground and started beating him up with no mercy but he was laughing, Ra's was about to run when he felt something hit him: it was a bullet fired from Alfred then several bullets came flying thanks to Oswald and his small army.

"I'm going to end Ra's!" Shouted Barbara as she pulled out the knife and ran towards Ra's. Batwoman was about to punch Jeremiah again but was blocked then punched in the face, Batwoman rolled off him and got up but not long before she kicked back down by Jeremiah then he kicked her in the face causing the mask and wig to fly off, revealing Selina's face which shocked everyone who could see Batwoman.

"No way!" Shouted Tabitha as she ran over to Selina but she got back up and pulled out her pistols, they were both pointed at Jeremiah.

"This ends, for Bruce." Selina said as she pulled both triggers and while one bullet missed, the other hit Jeremiah in the centre of the chest. "I know he won't forgive me but now, Gotham is one maniac less." Everyone then turned their attention to Barbara who had dropped the knife and was now being strangled by Ra's Al Ghul.

"You're right, young lady," Ra's said with a smile as he tightened his grip around Barbara's throat. "This dones need to end, starting with getting rid of all of you." Selina rolled and grabbed her knife, she aimed it perfectly then threw it and it hit Ra's in the back. Ra's grip on Barbara loosened so that Barbara could get free and moved just as Ra's feel and started turning into dust until he faded away.

"It's over…" Selina said just as she passed out, Tabitha ran over to her and checked her over, her suit had gotten damaged in the fight that Selina hadn't noticed that she'd been stabbed.

"We need to get them to the hospital and fast!" Tabitha shouted, Alfred nodded then he ran over to Bruce to cut the rope off him and pushed him towards the lift while Tabitha carried Selina with Barbara following closely behind and holding Selina's mask.

**Hospital:**

After a few hours, Selina slowly started to wake up and looked around, she then realised that she was in a hospital room: the same room that Bruce was in which made her happy. Selina then looked to her right and saw that Tabitha had fallen asleep in the chair next to her and Selina couldn't blame her as the last few days had been hell for everyone but not anymore. Tabitha started to wake up and when she did, she could see that Selina was awake and looking at her with a smile.

"Hello you," Tabitha sat forward and held Selina's hand which made Cat smile, she looked in front of her and saw her folded up Bat suit. "Don't worry, I don't hate you for what you did: you were doing what you did because of him." Tabitha looked over Selina and saw that Bruce was starting to wake up.

"You know Tabitha," Selina started as she brushed her hair out of her face. "I want to say thank you, you've been a like an older sister to me: always having my back and helping me." Selina smiled as she sat up and hugged Tabitha who felt happy as she was just called a sister by Selina.

"Selina, I'll always be here," Tabitha promised, she held Selina's hand and smiled. "As long as my little sister needs me, I'll be there." Tabitha hugged Selina one more time before getting up and leaving, it was at that moment that Bruce woke up and was now looking at Selina who had got out of bed and got changed into the normal clothes.

"Cat?" Bruce asked weakly, Selina turned around and ran towards Bruce, she hugged him so tight that Bruce felt like his ribs were going to break. "Careful! I wasn't that long ago shot!" Bruce shouted as if he was losing breath, Selina quickly let go then sat on the right side of his bed.

"I thought you were dead," Selina cried as she slapped him on the shoulder. "Things have changed since…." Selina stopped as the memory of Bruce being shot haunted her, Bruce held her hand and smiled.

"Hey, cheer up Cat," Bruce told her as he wiped away Selina's tears. "I don't plan on going anywhere unless you're with me." Selina smiled then looked deeply into Bruce's eyes. "You said things changed, what changed?" Bruce asked, Selina walked over to the chair and picked up her Bat suit then placed on Bruce's bed for him to see.

"Like I took your place at becoming the hero Gotham needed," Selina started, that made Bruce smile for a brief few minutes as he was worried: what if Selina had died because she took up his mission but all that matter was that she was alive. "Ra's is dead and so is…" Selina paused which made Bruce look concerned. "Don't worry, no one close. It's Jeremiah, he's dead too." That last bit of news surprised Bruce, Selina looked away.

"Did you do it, to both of them?" Bruce asked, Selina nodded. She wasn't looking at Bruce as she knew that he wasn't the killing type. "Look, I don't hate you for what you did, Selina." Bruce told her, Selina turned her head and looked at Bruce who started wiping her tears away. "Tell me what happened, let me share some of the burden." Bruce said, Selina nodded then decided to explain it to Bruce.

"I killed Jeremiah because the memory of him shooting you was burning in my head," Selina explained, she wanted the pain to end and it was because Bruce was alive. "And as for Ra's, well it was either him or Barbara so I chose him." Bruce smiled as Selina had become the one thing she said she would never be: a hero.

"Selina," Bruce started which got Selina's attention. "You did what you had to do and it doesn't bother me that you killed two people: they both had blood on their hands and you saved Gotham from them." Bruce told Selina which made her smile, the two leant forward and embraced in a passionate kiss.

**That's the end of this chapter but there might be more to come yet, don't know yet. I might do another fanfic about one of other pairings. Find out soon and don't forget to leave a review and if you want another chapter, say so in the reviews.**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now, let's begin the final chapter begin. (Bruce and Selina are both 19 as I can't find out how old they are.)**

**3 months later, GCPD:**

Jim Gordon was stood on the roof on the Gotham City Police Department, he has switched on a huge light which shone into the sky and in the centre of the light was a bat emblem to tell their hero that he needed her but the Captain got a surprise when he saw two identical figures walking towards him.

"Who's this?" Jim asked Batwoman, the figure stepped forward into the light: he was mostly dark grey with black on his boots, crowl, gauntlets and cape. "Let me guess: you're Batman?" He nodded which made Jim smile. "Now that explains how I've been getting reports of two vigilantes stopping crimes." Jim told them and the two Bats nodded.

"We're just doing what he can to help the GCPD restore peace," Batman explained as he stepped towards Gordon. "I know you don't trust me but trust Batwoman." Batman insisted as he held out his hand, Jim told the Batman's hand and shook it.

"I believe in you and it seems so does Gotham," Jim said as he smiled at both heroes and they nodded. "Back to why I call you: I'm being promoted to Commissioner and it would be nice you two to be there, in the shadows in case of trouble." Jim requested and they nodded.

"We'll be there, we promise." Batwoman stepped forward and shook Jim's hand, the Captain nodded then watched the two Bats jump off the roof and glide away in the darkness of Gotham's streets.

**Wayne Manor:**

After driving in the stealthy Mustang, the Bats got out of the car and walked into the study room then removed their masks to reveal the faces of Bruce Wayne and his girlfriend, Selina Kyle.

"Selina, how long have we been together?" Bruce asked Selina which surprised her as he had just asked that without being prepared.

"It must be four months, why do you ask Bruce?" Selina asked as she got out of her suit and was wearing her usual black torn jeans and black vest top. Bruce smiled as he removed the boots from his suit and was now wearing black skinny jeans and black long sleeved top.

"I've been keeping hold of something and waiting for the perfect time to ask," Bruce started as he walked over to the desk and opened the top to then take out a small item. "Selina Kyle," Bruce walked over to Selina then got down on one knee which surprised Cat. "Will you marry me?" Selina's mouth dropped open as she was surprised to hear Bruce propose to her.

**Next day, GCPD:**

After the Promotion Ceremony, Jim and Harvey were talking in Jim's office when they heard knocking on the door and when the pair looked, they saw Bruce and Selina standing outside. Harvey opened the door and let the two in, the pair noticed that Bruce and Selina were holding hands and Jim noticed a ring on Selina's finger.

"So, what brings you two here?" Harvey asked, Selina raised her right hand and showed off the ring. "So, you two are now engaged?" Harvey asked and the pair nodded, Jim smiled as he walked over to the couple.

"It's about time actually," Jim said which made the couple smile. "I think we all saw the chemistry between you two." Jim held out his hand and Bruce shook it.

"We came by to ask if you two would like to attend our wedding," Selina asked and the pair asked. "And also if you give me away?" Selina asked as she looked at Jim.

"I'll be honored," Jim replied as he shook Selina's hand. "Have you decided who's going to be your Maid Of Honor and Bridesmaids?" Jim asked, Selina and Bruce looked at each other and smiled.

"We were on our way to see them," Selina replied as she kissed Bruce on the cheek. "We'll contact you when we've set a date." The pair left so that Jim and Harvey could get back to work then the couple left to meet with a possible Bridesmaid and Maid Of Honor.

**Siren Bar:**

Tabitha was sat at the bar drinking as she was bored until she heard footsteps from behind, she turned around while holding a gun then pointed at the visitors to find out it was Bruce and Selina. As soon as she realized who they were, Tabitha put the gun down on the bar then got up and hugged Selina then looked at Bruce.

"No hard feelings between us, Miss Galavan?" Bruce asked as he held out his hand, Tabitha wanted to move on so she decided to start now so she shook Bruce's hand.

"What brings you two over to the Sirens?" Tabitha asked as they took a seat in a booth, Selina placed her right hand on the table and showed Tabitha her engagement ring which made Tabitha smile. "You two are engaged?" Tabitha asked with a smile.

"Yes and Selina wanted to ask you and Barbara a question about the wedding." Bruce explained to Tabitha and it was at that moment that Barbara Kean walked in.

"What did you want to ask me?" Barbara asked, she had a new shorter hairstyle which Tabitha liked. Barbara walked over to them and sat next to Tabitha. "And from what I see," Barbara started as she admired Selina's engagement ring. "You two do look great together." Barbara admitted which made Selina smile. "So, what did you two want to see us about?" Barbara asked.

"I was wondering if Tabitha wanted to be my Maid Of Honor," Selina started as she looked Tabitha then she looked at Barbara. "And if you would like to my Bridesmaid." Selina asked and Bruce nodded in agreement.

"We'll be honored," Barbara answered and Tabitha nodded. "You could have the reception here if you want as the church isn't that far from here." Barbara then offered, Bruce and Selina looked at each other and nodded.

"That would make things a lot easier for us," Bruce answered, he then took out a huge amount of money then handed half of it to Barbara. "Here's our payment, there's a grand there." Bruce told them, Tabitha began counting it while Barbara got the four of them drinks to celebrate.

**Later on:**

Night had fallen over Gotham and Penguin had assembled an army of followers to attack the Sirens Club, they were about to approve the entrance when two dark figures dropped down and had started to stealthy and quickly take them down which only left Oswald standing. He looked behind him to see Batwoman with her hands on her hips then Oswald looked into front to see a male version of Batwoman but instead being black and red, he was black and grey.

"Have you met my other half?" Batwoman asked and before he could say a word, Oswald got knocked out by a fist. "Meet Batman, Penguin." Batwoman said before she contacted the GCPD about what had happened and just as the police had arrived, the two Bats jumped and disappeared into the night.

**I know this was a bit shorter than my other chapters but it will be worth it as the next chapter will be the wedding of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. I hope you've enjoyed it and don't forget to leave a review and pm me if you would like to see anything in the final chapter.**

**For now, this Bruce-X-Selina aka Batcat, signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's time for the final chapter of this story and we're going to the wedding of Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne. Now, let's begin the final chapter.**

**Wedding day:**

**Bruce POV:**

"_Who would've of thought that I, Bruce Wayne, billionaire and owner of Wayne Enterpraises would be marrying someone like Selina Kyle? Most people would think that I was being stupid or Selina was just using me to get to my money but that's not true. I love Selina for who she is and always have done, Selina is my world and I don't what I would've done if I lost her. But today, we seal the deal and become a married couple and I'm looking forward to spending my life with Selina" _

**Selina's POV:**

"_Well, time for my big day. I'm marrying Bruce Wayne and to be honest, I'm a little nervous: I'm not from a rich family or extremely beautiful like the girls I've seen but Bruce always says I'm beautiful which makes me feel special. I've secretly liked Bruce since he lived with me during his experiment if he could survive without his wealth but I decided to pay hard to get which I enjoyed and when we kissed: WOW! His lips on mine felt magical, it made me feel we were the only ones on Earth. Now, it's time for me to get married and become Mrs Wayne."_

**Everyone's POV:**

**At the church:**

Everyone had arrived for the wedding of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle, it was a small wedding with a few people invited: Lucius, Harvey, Jim, Barbara, Tabitha, Alfred and Lee who had changed her life and spent it helping the people of Gotham. Jim was the best man and Alfred was doing the wedding speech, Tabitha was the Maid Of Honor and Barbara was a Bridesmaid. Bruce stood at the front of the altar and looked nervous, Alfred placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder and smiled.

"Calm down, Master Bruce" Alfred advised and Bruce nodded. "Today's the happiest day of your life, you're marrying the woman you love." Bruce smiled, the organ music started playing which meant the bride was about to come down the aisle. The doors opened and there stood Jim with Selina, the pair started to walk down the aisle with Tabitha and Barbara walking close behind. Bruce looked at Selina's dress: it had no sleeves the the dress was down to her ankles, it was almost a pearl white colour and Selina was wearing more makeup then she would usually wear.

"Wish me good luck, Alfred." Bruce said as he checked out Selina who was blushing, Alfred smiled as he felt tears rolling down his cheek.

"You don't need luck, Master Bruce." Alfred said just as the bride had arrived and was now stood next to the groom, everyone then sat down apart from Bruce, Selina and the Priest.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to wed Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle," The Priest started which caused the guests to smile. "I've been asked by the couple to skip most of this and get to the vows." The Priest announced as he turned a page in his book then looked at Bruce. "Do you, Bruce Wayne, take Selina Kyle to be your lawful wedded wife?" Bruce smiled as he took a ring from Lee, who had been asked by the couple to be the ring bearer.

"I do." Bruce replied as he slid the ring on to Selina's finger and she smiled. Then the Priest turned to Selina who was smiling at Bruce.

"And do you, Selina Kyle, take Bruce Wayne to be your lawful wedded husband?" The Priest asked, Selina took the ring from Lee and looked at Bruce.

"I do." Selina answered which made Bruce smile as she slid the ring on to his finger, everyone was happy but the couple were even more happy than anyone else.

"With the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife." Announced the Priest. "You may kiss the bride." He added, Bruce smiled as he pulled Selina into him and the pair smiled.

"Don't mind if I do." Bruce said to the Priest as the couple's lips connected and began kissing with everyone cheering for them. The pair then separated then waved at their guests, Harvey started taking photos of the married couple, the group all left the church and made their way to the vehicles outside and made their way to the Sirens' Bar.

**A few months later:**

Gotham had become a quieter city but the crime was still up thanks to some old and new foes: Penguin, Fish Mooney, Riddler and two new opponents calling themselves Bane and Ecco. And while the Gotham City Police Department were protecting the city, they had the help of both Batman and Batwoman to take them down.

And with Bruce and Selina, they were enjoying any spare time they had together, they even decided that they would like to add another member to their family. And it wasn't long until Selina found out she was pregnant so the pair started thinking of baby names for when their child was born, their choices of names varied between William, Benjamin and Jason for boys (suggested by Bruce) and Barbara, Kimberly and Diana for girls (Suggested by Selina). Once their friends heard, Tabitha became more protective over Selina when Bruce was out and if Bruce had to go out for his "night" time, Tabitha would even sleep over at the Manor so that Selina had company.

Selina had hung up her suit until she had given birth which meant Bruce was out alone until Barbara decided to stay with Selina while Tabitha went out to back up Bruce and thanks to Lucius who had created a specialist combat suit and she had called herself Tigress (thanks to Barbara who said she had the strength and power of a tiger.) So while Selina was being looked after by different people, Bruce was out doing what he could for his family and also protect Gotham so that their future could be filled with happiness and the streets were safe.

**So, this is the end of my story and I hope you've enjoyed it as I've enjoyed writing this. Would you like a sequel to this based around their child and should it be a boy or a girl?**

**The decision is up to you but until next time, I hope you check out my other Gotham stories and pm me if you've enjoy them.**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
